kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kenneth Karlsson
Kenneth Karlsson ''' is a young man who was recruited and chosen by B.O.A.R.D. to use the sealed Category Ace of Spades to become '''Kamen Rider Blade (), a warrior who Kenneth believes is able to fight for and protect humanity. History Kenneth, before joining BOARD, was a professor of archeology and anthropology at the University of Royal Woods, but after the undeads were released, he was recruited by board to be a user of the blade system, where Thane met a young biologist and electronic engineer who was chosen as the jagger system shortly thereafter would meet hayley who at first only attended as maintenance manager of the rider and nurse armament but then she became kamen rider amour and next to him began her fight with the undeads Personality Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 201 cm.TV Asahi. (2004). Kamen Rider Blade. *'Rider Weight': 101 kg. Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 5 km.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 280 AP (2.8 t.) *'Kicking Power': 480 AP (4.8 t.) *'Resistance': 120 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 33 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.7 sec. Special Attacks: *'Boar Tackle': 800 FPRouze Cards. (8 t.) *'Lizard Slash': 400 FP (4 t.) *'Locust Kick': 1000 FP (10 t.) *'Deer Thunder': 1200 MP (12 t.) *'Lion Beat': 600 FP (6 t.) *'Dragonfly Float': 1000 FP (10 t.) *'Jaguar Mach': 1600 MP (16 t.) *'Deadly Blow': 2000 MP (20 t.) *'Lightning Blast': 2200 AP (22 t.) *'Lightning Sonic': 3800 AP (38 t.) *'Lightning Slash': 1600 AP (16 t.) - Jack= Jack Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 201 cm.TV Asahi. (2004). Kamen Rider Blade Jack Form. *'Rider Weight': 111 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 350 AP (3.5 t.) *'Kicking Power': 550 AP (5.5 t.) *'Resistance': 180 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 133 m. *'Maximum Flying Height': 10000 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.6 sec. *'Maximum Flying Speed': 300 km/h. (100 m. per 1.2 sec.) Special Attacks: *'Lizard Slash': 400 FP (4 t.) *'Lightning Slash': 1600 AP (16 t.) *'Extreme Shot': 4800 AP (48 t.) - King= King Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 201 cm.TV Asahi. (2004). Kamen Rider Blade King Form. *'Rider Weight': 131 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 450 AP (4.5 t.) *'Kicking Power': 700 AP (7 t.) *'Resistance': 200 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. (one say 6.6 sec.) Special Attacks: *'Royal Straight Flash': 11200 AP (112 t.) *'Straight Flash': 5000 AP (50 t.) *'Four Card': 9600 AP (96 t.) (one say 9400 AP, 94 t.) *'King Form Three Card': 3400 AP (34 t.) *'Pentacle Flash': 6200 AP (62 t.) *'Straight Tempest Crush': 4600 AP (46 t.) *'King Form One Pair': 3400 AP (34 t.) *'Five Card Christmas': 12000 AP (120 t.) *'King Form Two Pair': 4600 AP (46 t.) *'Full House': 6200 AP (62 t.) is the ultimate combat extension of the Rider System, which only Blade can assume. This transformation is initiated by inserting the Absorb Capricorn Rouze Card into the Rouze Absorber and scanning the Evolution Caucasus Rouze Card. It is undoubtedly Blade's strongest form, allowing him to overwhelm the Joker Undead, Kamen Rider Wild Chalice as well as defeat the Kerberos Undead, and Jashin Fourteen with the support of other Riders. When transforming into King Form, all of Blade's Spades Suit Rouze Cards form a full suit of golden armor for him. This massively increases his defenses, but at the cost of agility. In addition, Blade can activate the effects of the individual Rouze Cards on his body without having to scan them. This form grants Blade the King Rouzer. The King Rouzer does not have storage for cards like the Blay Rouzer, as all of Blade's cards are fused with his body. For Rouze Combos, Blade can separate the necessary Rouze cards from his body. Blade is still able to use the Blay Rouzer, and often dual-wields both the King Rouzer and Blay Rouzer. King Form was designed to only fuse the user with the DNA of the Caucasus Undead via the Evolution Caucasus Rouze Card. However, Kenzaki's unusually high fusion compatibility resulted in him fusing with DNA of all 13 Spades Suit Undead. As a result, extended activity in this form continually raises his fusion rate, ultimately transforming him into a Joker-type Undead. Because of this, Kenzaki was cautioned against using King Form too often. However, Kenzaki intentionally used King Form to turn himself into an Undead and prevent the Battle Fight from ending. Thus, he no longer suffers any side effects from using this form - Final Form Ride= Blade Blade Rider Statistics *'Rider Length': 280 cm. *'Rider Weight': 101 kg. Via the Final Form Ride Card Blade Blade, Kamen Rider Blade would transform into , where the Blade Blade charges with electricity before being slashed down to make a huge electric shockwave similar to Blade's Lightning Slash. When Diend uses the Blade Blade, Diend can perform the , which is the same as the Decade Edge. So far, this form appeared twice, once via Diend in Kamen Rider legacy force final episode and second in Movie War 2010 during his and dragon knight's assassination attempt on Decade but backfired and forcefully killed Ryuki in this form before being eliminated via Decade's Dimension Kick. Category:Heroes Category:Kamen Riders